


Please Don't Tell Me You're Going Out Wearing the Tinsel like a Scarf

by hilli98215



Series: Cats 2020 Winter Prompts [11]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Jerrie has a crush on Munkustrap, Jerrie has a problem with tinsel, holiday au, takes place in the Junkyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilli98215/pseuds/hilli98215
Summary: Munkustrap is in charge of decorating the Junkyard this year. As usual. Everything seems to be in order except something is missing. Munkustrap can't seem to put his paw on it but hears some familiar mischievous laughter coming from a section of the Yard and checks it out. What he sees makes him shakes his head but comes up with a great idea.
Relationships: Mungojerrie/Munkustrap, Munkustrap & Mungojerrie
Series: Cats 2020 Winter Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036791
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Please Don't Tell Me You're Going Out Wearing the Tinsel like a Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I saw this prompt and could not figure out what to do with it. Then I wrote the first paragraph from Munkustrap's point of view. The rest just came with it. I just found it a bit funny having Jerrie wrapped in tinsel similar to the string lights from a few stories ago. Except for this time, it's different circumstances.  
> Prompt: Please Don't Tell Me You're Going Out Wearing the Tinsel like a Scarf  
> This is my first attempt to write anything with Mungojerrie and Munkustrap in any type of relationship even if it's just a crush on Jerrie's side. I find their relationship interesting and worth exploring. Hence why the relationship tags are the way they are.  
> Anyway, this is not a Human au. I wanted it to take place in the Junkyard instead of a Human AU since it would make more sense.  
> Enjoy!

Munkustrap was in charge of decorating the Junkyard. Again.

Almost everything was set up. There were lights hanging from the center of the yard and across different dens. Some cats even decided to decorate the outside of their dens with things humans had thrown out.

‘Somethings missing.’ Munkustrap thought a top of the tire looking over the decorated yard.

He then heard mischievous laughter coming from somewhere. The tom followed the laughter only to find Mungojerrie wrapped in red tinsel while his sister, Rumpleteazer, was nowhere to be found. 

“Mungojerrie what trouble did you get yourself into this time?” he asked in his usual stern tone, hover it was difficult to take him seriously when he had a smile on his face.

“Oh, hello there Munkustrap!”Jerrie tried not to tip over, “Just got trapped in one of our pranks. Nothing special.”

Mungojerrie tried turning and unfurl the tinsel be he fell over instead and closed his eyes, ready for impact. 

He thought he hit the ground until he felt firm arms around him. The young tom opened his eyes to find himself staring right into Munkustrap’s intense gray eyes.

“Are you okay?” Munkustrap helped Mungojerrie sit up. “How about I help you out of that tinsel.”

Jerrie blinked for a moment and felt his face warm. “Hm. Oh, right, the tinsel. Yeah, that sounds like a wonderful idea.”

And so Munkustrap helped him out of the tinsel. 

“You stand still and I’ll walk around you and gather the tinsel. Sounds good?”

Mungojerrie nodded. He just wanted his humiliation to be done with.

While Munkustrap walked around Mungojerrie, he asked, “How did you come about this tinsel anyway.”

Jerrie thought for a moment. Truth or lie. He decided the truth since he could never lie to Munkustrap.

“Teazer and I noticed how you were decorating the Yard and we wanted to help,” he noticed Munkustrap nod, “Well, nabbed this tinsel off of some human’s house in Victoria Grove and thought it would make a wonderful prank for the kittens.”

“Oh?” questioned Munkustrap. 

“Oh yeah, Teazer thought it would be funny to try it on me, and here we are.”

Munkustrap unwrapped the last of the tinsel from Mungojerrie, “That sounds very thoughtful of you guys.” 

Then he had an idea, “You know, this would be a great addition to the decorations in the Yard.”

Mungojerrie’s face brightened a bit, surprised at Munkustrap’s statement. He never liked any of their ideas, “It would?”

The other tom nodded, “It would.” He gave the tinsel to Mungojerrie to carry back. “However since you were the one to find it, you are going to be the one to bring it to the yard.”   
Jerrie’s face became red again, “Sure. No problem.” He then proceeded to wrap the tinsel around his neck like a scarf. 

Munkustrap groaned, “Please don't tell me you're going out wearing the tinsel like a scarf.”

He gave Munkustrap a mischievous grin, “Why not? It’s better than being wrapped in it.” He then proceeded to run towards the Yard with the red tinsel trailing behind him.

Munkustrap rolled his eyes. ‘At least he’s okay.’ He thought to himself and then followed Mungojerrie back to the Yard.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, maybe Munk has a crush too, and doesn't want to say anything. This was a lot of fun to write. Especially when explaining why Jerrie and Teazer had the tinsel in the first place. They just wanted to help but I think this is what Teazer planned. The world may never know.


End file.
